Land Before Time: The Journey to the Great Lake
by Threehorn
Summary: A Lake with Mystery a story that maybe true, A adventure that Swimmers from all over will never forget. Will the gang see it too? A new adventure lies and waits for the gang. plzs read & review. like to hear your comments ? Completed
1. Chapter 1: Great Valley Arrival

**Land Before Time: The Journey to the Great Lake**

**Chapter 1: Great Valley Arrival**

As the moon shines on the dark side of the world it brings light to some parts of the world when it full. But in one place a gathering sees the moon blue they stare at it with sight and amazement as this happens every so often for three whole nights swimmers from all parts of the world watch this amazing light at one place a place for swimmers only avoidance of any other kinds something for that special creature. The Wise and oldest talks to those of how they came to find this magical place…

Shows the moon as it turns blue to white and looks apron the Great Valley to the nest of one of the swimmers. Ducky and Spike looked at her mother with the others in their family listening to her as she told them this pointing the claw hand to the sky.

"That was found in a long time ago a place just for swimmers but that only stories though that place don't really excise only in your hearts and dreams this place does" Ducky's mum spoke softly to them "I was told this as a bed time story from my mother and so on and so on."

"Really? Mama" Ducky asked, "It was a nice story, yep yep yep" Spike also nods with happiness.

"Yes dear my mother did. But I'll speak to you tomorrow about it if you like but now it time to get some sleep children" Ducky's mum spoke laying down on her side with them coming up to her and laying beside her.

"Yes mama" Ducky muttered sleepy lying on top of Spike with both closing their eyes.

"Goodnight" she whispered to Ducky and the others

"Goodnight" Ducky whispers back closing her eyes going sound to sleep with Spike and the others.

The next day and the kids was playing by some large rocks, Littlefoot laughed running in and out of them, going left then right Cera close behind him but she round the corner of one and she lost track of him. She snorted seeing that he got away and she was still it.

"I hate these big rocks… it makes it a lot harder to get any of you" Cera said and they came out behind the rocks from all directions

"I thought that was the point of playing here? Because it makes I more fun?" Littlefoot said with a frown

"Me say it good but why you no like Cera?" Petrie asked Cera flying up to one of the rocks and landing on it looking at Cera

Ducky clapped her hands "It because she no get us easy like always, yep yep yep" Ducky spoke with Cera looking at her sharply then letting a puff of air out.

The rest of the gang looked at Ducky then Cera, Spike hums a bit with unsure look and tilts his head at her "Oh alright Ducky right, I can't get you lot so easy like last time but it was her idea to come here" Cera put the blame on Ducky

"Me?" Ducky points to herself "But I only say I found big rocks that maybe good play not it. I did not say we have to" Ducky said back rather bravely against Cera.

Littlefoot nods "That right, Ducky did say that but we just went along with the maybe so really it all of us saying we will do it not only Ducky. That means we all to blame" Littlefoot said with a cracked smile then they all started to laugh. Cera frowned at them then smiled she laughed as well all finding it funny then they heard noises of footsteps from just over the mood.

Ducky climbed on Spike's back and Petrie lands on Cera's head as they walked up the small mood to investigate. "Far Walkers" Littlefoot said as they saw the dinosaurs walking up to the water hole.

"Oh nothing big about that then, lets go play" Cera said turning around but Ducky jumped off Spike walking towards the far walkers. "Ducky?"

"Something hit me on the head" Ducky picked up the small stone "Who hit me with stone?"

"Don't look at me" Cera said

"Don't know" Littlefoot's only reply to the question

Petrie shrugged "Me do not know. Spike?" Petrie looked and he shook the head

Ducky went back up the mood to look and all the sudden she screamed with surprise what was in her face it was a beak of another young swimmer "Oh hi hi hi" Ducky spoke to the swimmer "I am Ducky what you name?"

"Hello. I am Turio I was playing with a smooth stone and it came out of my hands and land here" he said to Ducky

"This?" Ducky handed it to him

"Oh yes, thanks" Turio takes it with a smile

"Turio! What have I told you about wondering so far?" A voice bellowed out to him

"Sorry father! Coming!" Turio runs off back to the water hole

Littlefoot and the others come back up looking at Ducky then the swimmer running back to the water hole "Who the new swimmer?" Cera cocked an eye watching Turio head back to his dad.

"Turio he sound nice and kind. He papa told him to come back to him" Ducky said to Cera

"Sounds like this Turio got a father that worries for his safety a bit too much from the voice I heard" Littlefoot said to Ducky

"Maybe I can talk to mama and see if Turio can play with us" Ducky suggested

"Sounds like fun" Petrie said with wide-open wings

"Why not, it be cool meeting someone new" Cera said then hears her father called "time for my mid bright circle meal see you lot later" Cera runs off back to the nest.

Littlefoot hears his grandparents calling "Sorry guys I got to go as well see you guy a bit later on ok?"

"Yeah Littlefoot see you" Petrie waves his wing

"Bye" Littlefoot takes a sprit to his grandparents

Ducky looked at Petrie with Spike "let go see mama tell of new swimmers in Valley" Ducky suggested

"Me in!" Petrie nods and Spike gives a reply nod

Turio sat on the bank looking at the water kicking his feet in the water watching the farwalkers drinking and talking "Father I am bored" Turio complained "Why could I not try play with those other kids a little while ago?"

"Because son you're my only child and I don't want you to get harmed… I feel like anything bad happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself. I just don't know this place and don't know what damagers there are" his dad spoke to Turio speaking softly to let him understand why he was worried for Turio.

Ducky's mother with Ducky, Spike and Petrie came over to the farwalkers towards Turio and his father. Ducky's mum stopped for a moment seeing him then walk on towards them. "Hello welcome to the Great Valley" she spoke to him

Turio and his father looked "Are you talking to us?" his father asked

"Yes. My little Ducky told me about new comer swimmers and that she met your son, Turio I believe his name that Ducky told me" Ducky's mum spoke with a warm tone in her voice.

Ducky, Spike and Petrie stood beside her. Turio's dad looked at them then the mother "I see, well my name is Zila, we've travelled a long way but not as far from finished our journey" Zila spoke back looking back at Ducky then down at his son "I don't let my son out of sight because he all I have" Zila spoke looking at Ducky's mum.

"The Great Valley is perfectly safe. You can trust me on that Zila. Your son would be alright and he'll have son great fun with my Ducky and her little brother Spike that their friends, Petrie the little flyer, Cera the Threehorn and Littlefoot the longneck" Ducky's mum reinsured him

Turio looked up "Father it sound she mean what she mean" Turio said to Zila.

Zila smiled "In that case, I don't see why not but just come back here before night fall" Zila requested from Turio

Turio cheered going to Ducky, Spike and Petrie "Come on lets play" Ducky said and they went off to get Cera and Littlefoot.

Zila sees them go then looked back at Ducky's mum "Little brother? The Spiketail?"

"Yes, he had no family and Ducky was the one to find him as the kids first travelled to the Great Valley. So I took him in as my own, he has a very strong self even he eats a bit" Ducky's mum said with a smile and laughing a bit at the end comment.

"I gather that" Zila laughed "So care to show me around your home?" Zila asked

Ducky's mum was silent for a moment the clear her thoughts "Of course, I'll be glad to show you around my home…" She said then realised what she said "I mean show you around the Great Valley, how long will you be here for?" Ducky's mum spoke to him as they started to walk

"For a day or maybe two, but not any more then that. We have to finish the journey to the Great Lake" Zila said and Ducky's mum stopped in her tracks with a question on her face hearing that sound made her remember a story told the night before.

"Great Lake?"

* * *

_Threehorn: This is a new story I've started on and it is one that I am working on as I post, the next chapter might be some time so please bere with me. I hope you enjoy reading this one. (A wild idea story of mine)_


	2. Chapter 2: Story and Play

**Chapter 2: Story and Play**

Zila and Ducky's mum took their stride walking to the river banks with Zila thinking a bit about Ducky's mum not knowing about the Great Lake, all swimmers should know about it whatever age.

"Yes" Zila turned his head a bit getting a look at Ducky's mum. "Really a grand place from what I was told" Zila spoke seeing a eye of not believing from her.

"If it was told it could just be a swimmer story I tell my kids" Ducky's mum replied stopping giving a look at him directly.

Zila noticed that they did say stories but not the world Great Lake with a small smile he said back shaking his head "My grandparents been there since all their stories are true and tell of a place." Zila walked up to in front of her a bit then faced Ducky's mum "They talk about a Valley without the risk of attack by sharpteeth and is this the place?" Zila said calmly to her with a question at the end of it.

Ducky's mum took a thought then answered "Yes the Great Valley is a very safe place, one or two sharpteeth got in but we sealed the places they did enter by other then that it safer then out there" Ducky's mum answered looking towards the Great Wall.

Zila looked and saw Threehorn Peak "Another to their story that true, a peak that look like a threehorn head." Zila stared at the peaks then back at Ducky's mum.

Ducky's mum looked back at Zila "I guess then your on the right track" she said then continued thinking about him saying his Grandparents. "Are they around the Valley?"

Zila shook his head "No gone like the rest of the herd but me and my son Turio during the Great Earthshake. He and I watched helplessly see them just disappearing in the deep underground. I was the leader of the herd that vanished but me and Turio" Zila said half sad in voice and eyes.

Ducky's mum placed a claw on his right claw "Sorry to hear that, we all lost someone in that Great Earthshake… we all have to get on with our lives" Ducky's mum said to him

"Just as I told me son" Zila almost laughed "But he a brave little soul for him to bear with it, but he can since I am still around to give him my love" Zila said then looked at her "How would you and the other swimmers like to go as well to the Great Lake. It would a trip for a time then return. A journey like nothing before" Zila asked her taking his claw away and they walking on to the river.

"Do you know the way?" Ducky's mum looked at him as they walked through some areas of trees coming to the river

"Yes because it was in the story my grandparents told me." Zila stopped looking at the water "Nice clear water. But we all can meet up and talk about it with other swimmers."

"After it why don't your son and you stay in the Great Valley?" Ducky's mum suggested

Zila looked at her "I'll take some thought on that" he turned to the river and dipped in drinking some of the water.

Ducky, Spike, Littlefoot and Petrie lead Turio to Cera's nest rushing there fast as possible to get her to come with them and play a game letting Turio enjoy himself in the time he'll spend in the Great Valley.

Tria noticed them and walks up to the kids "Hello kids, here for Cera?" Tria asked them then noticed Turio "Oh look a cute little swimmer, who is this new little friend of yours?"

"This is Turio, he here with he papa, very protective but let him come play with us, yep yep yep" Ducky said to Tria introducing Turio to her.

"My father is because I am all he has left, he do not want me to be harmed" Turio said to Tria looking at her with a half smile.

Littlefoot stepped forwards "Is Cera able to play?" Littlefoot questioned looking just to the right of Tria seeing Cera with Mr Threehorn

"Let me go check hon" Tria turns and walks to them.

Petrie looked at Spike "Me think we play 'Not It' when Cera come. You like?" Spike nods then eats some leafs of a plant near by.

"Not It? What that?" Turio asked turning to Petrie looking a bit confused in the face wondering what Not It was.

"It a game, if you touch someone while your it you make them it and you Not It." Littlefoot explained the rules of the game and Turio smiled

"Oooo that sounds like fun!" Turio clapped with happiness

"Do you play while with your papa?" Ducky asked Turio

"No" Turio shake his head "No time for fun when travel a lot and being looked over by my father keeping me from harm, but I do not blame him for that, he was keeping me save his only son" Turio spoke calmly about it seeming to be not bothered at all with telling them it.

Mr Threehorn came over with Cera "So your over protective swimmer father let you come and play, I don't see the point of wasting your time with this chance, Cera you can go play with them, just be back by the time the Great Circle lowers behind the Great Wall" Mr Threehorn said to the kids then to Cera.

"Yes Daddy" Cera said running up to them "So what the game?"

"Not it your it!" Littlefoot touched her and they ran, Turio looked lost for a second then got the idea running behind them.

Cera shakes her head "First time playing I see, I'll give him a chance" Cera runs after them.

"I wonder what caused the swimmer to be over protective of that kid," Mr Threehorn said watching them run off and play. Tria stepped beside him giving a nudge with her head against his.

"Well Topsy it could be that he and his dad are the last of their herd so he would be, understanding the last chance of his herd to live on" Tria said softly to Mr Threehorn

"Good point, now we leave them to play" Threehorn said to Tria and they walk away to the Thundering Falls.

Turio ran with Ducky as Littlefoot chased them laughing as they ran, both ran through the bushes then turned in two directions Littlefoot came out of the bushes looking to his left then right seeing each one ran both the ways he looked.

"Mmm… I'll go for… Ducky" Littlefoot turned and raced after Ducky.

Cera watched him run by snickering she watched him chase Ducky "Heh heh" Cera smirked

"He did not see you?" Turio asked from behind

"Ahh!" Cera jumped around looking at Turio "Whoa… don't do that again!" Cera snapped

"Sorry" Turio backed away

"It ok… but you're the first to find me so easily, how did you?" Cera asked him wanting to know how she was found.

Turio shrugged "I just came here and found you" Turio said walking up to her looking at her horn "Why do you have one horn and your father has three? Are you a threehorn?" Turio asked confused

"Yes, just a kid. When I grow up I will have threehorns like my dad. You never met a threehorn before today haven't you?" Cera tilted and lowered her head a bit looking at him.

"Seen adults no children, father and I some time for now going to Great Lake" Turio spoke. Cera heard the name Great Lake and wonder what it was

"Turio what is this Great Lake?" Cera questioned with a frown

"Oh it a big big lake full of freshest water with trees larger then anything in the world father told me in a story that he was told by he grandparents" Turio said raising his arms up dancing around in circles telling Cera with join "And we go there for the three nights of the blue moon when it happens. Father say it…"

"Whoa wait, three nights of the Blue Moon? You saying when the moon is full over this lake it turns blue?" Cera put a new set of questions at him

"Oh yes that what father said only happen every so often and going to happen soon he say" Turio answered without knowing that the others was behind him listening.

"Sounds like fun to watch, yep yep yep" Ducky smiled with Turio turning around looking at her.

Littlefoot smiled with Spike humming with a cheerful sound "Looks like we all like it"

"Me like to see it" Petrie said

"Father say swimmers only can go… old wise swimmer that live there is say he no like other kinds he strongly believe in swimmers only" Turio said to them they all sighed with a sad looks on their faces.

"If mama and I go what happen to Spike? He family" Ducky took a look at Spike.

"I do not know but that what father say" Turio replied.

Cera speak up over them "Oh forget it for now, let have fun" Cera said then Littlefoot tagged her.

"Not it!" Littlefoot shouted "Cera it!" he runs and the others scatter."

"Hey no fair!" Cera raced after Littlefoot with the kids laughing.

Zila watched from a distance then looked at Ducky's mum "This is a first time Turio had kids to play with. I don't want to be a bad father to keep him safe, it hard from keeping him safe and letting him play only being the family I have left"

Ducky's mum looked at him "It understandable, just let them play, we about to start the talking with other swimmers" Zila nods and they both go to the other swimmers around the water edge of the river talking. They start the talks about the journey and one odd member in there was Grandpa Longneck towered over them listening.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for this update, assignment deadlines been coming in and this been delayed. This story was a wild card idea and I will get it going on and on with the other story._

_Threehorn_


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Journey

**Chapter 3: Before the Journey**

Turio sat with Ducky and Spike with their brothers and sisters sat together watching the night sky waiting on word from the both their parents. Soon that wait ended and they saw the two swimmers walking towards them with Grandpa Longneck, they came to the kids with Littlefoot just behind his Grandpa.

"Ducky dear, we've been talking about the journey to the Great Lake. We only going for a as you Ducky put it, a advantage but…" Ducky's mum paused looking at her.

"What the matter mama?" Ducky asked her mother.

"Only swimmers are aloud to go. Spike won't be coming with us. But don't worry dear Grandpa Longneck has agreed to look after him while we go so he won't be alone" Ducky's mum said to Ducky explaining the problem and trying to make it feel better that Spike was going to be fine.

"But Spike family" Ducky said hugging Spike

"I know he is Ducky, he your little brother and my son but Zila has explained that the old swimmer that live there don't take kindly to other kinds going there. It against the beliefs of this beautiful place." Ducky's mum tried to explain.

"It will be fine Ducky, me and Grandma with Littlefoot will take good care of Spike" Grandpa ensured her.

"I understand" Ducky said sadly "When we leave?"

"Tomorrow when the great circle raises to the mid point in the sky" Zila answered.

"Then lets get some rest" Grandpa said turning for home with Littlefoot looking at Ducky

"Don't worry we will be fine with Spike, he'll be lots of fun" Littlefoot smiled then runs after his Grandpa.

Ducky's mum looked at Spike, Ducky and the other kids "Lets go to the nest"

Ducky took a thought then looked at Zila "Mama could I talk to Zila?" Ducky requested

"She dear. He be sleeping near by with his son, I said it was fine" Ducky's mum replied looking at Turio, "Come on I will show you to the nest"

"Ok Ducky's mum." Turio nods and follows them.

"So what is it you like to talk about?" Zila asked

"Could I listen to the story of getting to the Lake? Please. Oh please please please" Ducky asked with a flatter of the eyes.

"Alright if you insisted" Zila laughed. "Well here is the story I was told by my Grandparents"

Ducky listens to him as he begins to tell the story that he was told by his grandparents. "Travel to a wonderful place free from sharpteeth... then travel to a peak that looks like a threehorn. From there turn left just keeping walking till you find a river that flows very fast and very wide. Go left from that and travel up alongside it till you find the place with a large wall. There is an entrance that you will miss easy to see easy to miss. in the most simplest places with vines that hung low"

Zila finished telling her the story then said "The place free from sharpteeth is this place so we on the right track. Why did you like to know anyway?" Zila asked Ducky and said to Ducky part of the story that was right.

"I like to know because I like stories! Mama tell good stories about big lake place but no say name. But I know it now. Thank you Mr Zila" Ducky smiled with a look that showed she could not do wrong.

"Well alright, lead me to your nest ok?" Zila requested

Ducky giggled "Oh you do not know where it is, follow me. I know way. Yep yep yep" Ducky waved him on with Zila following the little swimmer back to the nest.

The next day came and around the same area Ducky was told by Zila of the route she sat on a rock looking at the others with them looking back and Cera giving a big yawn. "So we all here… what with the meeting?" Cera muttered

"Me and mama going to Great Lake but no other can go but swimmers" Ducky said a bit sadly to them

"Yeah I was there. Spike going to stay with me and my Grandparents" Littlefoot nods to back up what Ducky said

"Me want to see lake with friends" Petrie said putting his wings up in the air.

"I know… I do I do. So I tell where to go! Zila told me in story like way last night. I tell and you follow some time after we gone. Yep yep yep" Ducky said with a smile and the others cheered with happy faces.

"For once I can't disagree." Littlefoot smiled and Spike licked Ducky as she giggled from the lick.

"So tell us" Cera asked.

"Oh right. Here it is… travel to a peak that looks like a threehorn then turn left just keeping walking till you find a river that flows very fast and very wide. Then the other way to river flowing till you find big wall with river going around it. Go away from river, head away from river then find an entrance that you will miss easy to see easy to miss. In the simplest places with vines that hung low" Ducky told them the way to go to the Great Lake and they listened closely.

"With those directions we won't get lost. Right Littlefoot" Cera nudged him

"Hey it wasn't my fault last time there was icky smoke fog we couldn't even see anything through it" Littlefoot protested

"Oh Right I forgot" Cera frowned

"We will follow we will come to lake to see this special thing, me mama said that special thing happen in lake place that only swimmers seen. Me will be first Flyer!" Petrie smiled flying up in the air doing a few spins

"We will be a first of each kind, Longneck, Spiketail, Threehorn and Flyer. That will be neat" Littlefoot said walking to the water "Mother told me once that the first new thing you see is the most specialist moment of all" Littlefoot looked back at the gang. "Like seeing the Great Valley for a first time that was a special moment"

"I understand what you mean. I felt that seeing so many new things for my first time is special then seeing it again." Cera said walking up to him "How about a game of… NOT IT!" Cera tagged Littlefoot and they ran.

"Hey no Fair!" Littlefoot chased after them with laughing coming from them.

Zila and his son watched from just a bit away looking at the other swimmers, Ducky's mum and Grandpa longneck "We got a bit of time left before we go, is everyone clear about the formation?"

"Could you say it one more time ok?" Ducky's muim asked

"Alright. The strong will travel on the outside why the others will walk in the middle of the group on the outside it will protect us from any sharpteeth attack while we travel to the Great Lake. Is that understood?" Zila asked them all and they gave nods.

"Father the threehorn coming" Turio points to Mr Threehorn

"Can I help you?" Zila asked

"No nothing. Just one thing, when you come back this way tell me what this place is like? Cera would love to know since she friends with the swimmer Ducky" Mr Threehorn requested that was strange for Grandpa to hear.

"Mr Threehorn are you feeling ok?" Grandpa asked

"Yes, it a request from Tria. I couldn't say no to her" Mr Threehorn grunted "Bye"

Zila watched him leave and smirked "Well that was a first but don't matter." Zila looked at Ducky's mum.

"I'll get Ducky" Ducky's mum goes to the kids playing "Ducky it time"

"Oh already? Oh ok mama" Ducky runs to her mother and then join the others.

"I know good games to pass time" Turio smiled

"Oh I like that" Ducky said as they climbed on Ducky's mum head after she lowered it. She raised up then looked at Zila with a small nod.

"Lets go Swimmers the Great Lake awaits us" Zila said and they all start to move out to the exit of the Great Valley with the kids racing to Grandpa Longneck to watch them leave. Spike moans as he watch Ducky wave as she and the others of the swimmer herd that was just made up for the journey leave.

"They'll be fine" Grandpa said softly "Go play and I will call for you two when it time to come home to our nest" Grandpa said walking away.

"Alright Grandpa" Littlefoot called knowing in a way he wasn't going to be there long with Spike since he and the others will be heading after Ducky by night fall.


	4. Chapter 4: The Swimmers Journey Begins

**Chapter 4: The Swimmers Journey Begins**

The herd of Swimmers that left the Great Valley move in a mass with the strongest and experiences against sharpteeth on the outside and Zila leading them towards Threehorn Peak. Most had seen it from a distance but not this close, Ducky last time remembered being near this place was when the peaks was exploding red hot lava and she wasn't sure of being afraid of the sleeping giant or not.

"We at the peaks" Zila said looking up at Threehorn peak. "We'll travel to the fast flowing river then rest for the night there. We still got time in the day light left. But if anyone here is tied we can rest here for a time"

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Some of the older swimmers are getting a bit tired" Ducky's mum said looking to some of the swimmers.

"Alright we will wait for a short time." Zila said walking to some plants growing from the little water hole.

"Mama can me and Turio play?" Ducky asked

Ducky's mum nods "Yeah" Turio cheered and runs with Ducky to some rocks and climbs up them both racing each other to get to the top of the rocks piled together.

"You be lone for a long time?" Ducky asked "With your dad?

Turio nods "I and father been with the far walkers for a little while but before that we travel in fear after great earthshake for a long while" Turio said remembering the trouble he and his dad had with sharpteeth.

"Oh that must be bad. Running hiding from big bad sharpteeth" Ducky said half scared "I hate sharpteeth I saw lots"

"You saw lots?" Turio blinked "I do not want to see one after the big long mouth sharptooth that follow us for a very long time" Turio shivered that the thought of seeing that sharptooth

"Long mouth sharptooth what that?" Ducky asked forming a picture in her mind of the sharptooth with a long mouth. "Ow… I do not like"

"Don't worry kids that sharptooth somewhere far away I hope… plus like that one any many others they can't get into the lake" Zila said and about to say why then Ducky's mum spoke right after him.

"You mean the sneezing leafs that grow from the vines" Ducky's mum said to him "I heard of those from my parents that was told to them by my grandparents something that helps keep the lake safe one for swimmers like us only" Ducky's mum said then looked at Ducky.

"I know how you feel about her friends I would like some others to know of the place but the wise old swimmer from what I know like to keep things to the old ways just swimmers of all generations to come no other types of dinosaurs…" Zila said with some annoyance "But that might change" he said quietly looking at Ducky.

Ducky saw why he was looking at her knowing she told the way to her friends and he far well knew she would even he told her giving her a small wink with his right eye to Ducky with a smile on the beak.

"Rested up everyone?" Zila asked they mostly nodded and saying yes. "Lets head right and head to the fast flowing river we should be there by night fall and there is enough food and fresh water to keep everyone's strength up" Zila said to them hoping to himself that his grandparents story was true to all the way but things could change over the years.

In the Great Valley Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie and Spike sit at the entrance that the swimmers had left their journey begun in the mid great circle. Without swimmers around it made the place seem out of place without them at the river or water holes seeing the gaps was quite affecting.

"We should go now, the sooner the better" Cera broke the slience between them getting up turning around to face them.

Littlefoot shook his head "You know what Ducky said… we wait till the great circle start to go down so they don't think we was following them and that we just over heard the story so no one to blame by this great old swimmer" Littlefoot said to Cera getting up walking towards the entrance coming to his view. "Can't we just wait till then?"

Petrie nods with a smile on his beak "Me agree. Me no want anyone blamed" Cera came up to Petrie that was sitting on a rock

"Then what is stopping him from blaming us?" Cera said with a grumble low voice then blowing him off the rock onto Spike's snout. Littlefoot sighed then looked at Spike.

"I know lets ask Spike." Littlefoot said with them looking at him "What do you think Spike, go or stay till great circle goes down?" Littlefoot asked

Spike looked at them then turns away from the entrance and heads to the river. "Looks like a good enough answer to me" Petrie smiled riding on Spike's head.

Littlefoot laughed a bit and so did Cera she couldn't help it but smile at this as they ran after Spike "Lets beat Spike to the water" Cera said with them laughing as they gave chase.

* * *

>Short chapter I know but it a chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. Next one will be done soon as possibly can. 

Threehorn


	5. Chapter 5: The Gang Follows

**Chapter 5: The Gang Follows**

Littlefoot wakes up during the night seeing that both grandparents was asleep and Spike was snoring in his sleep Littlefoot looked a bit with a small smile shakes his head then he walked up to him giving a nudge with his head "Spike wake up" Littlefoot whispers.

Spike snores a bit more with no response. "Spike come on wake up we got to get going to catch up with Ducky and the other swimmers" Littlefoot whispers giving another nudge and he woke up when the word Ducky was heard.

Spike looked at him and nods "Good lets go get Cera and Petrie" Littlefoot said to him and they both went off to get Cera and Petrie.

They came up to Cera's nest seeing her father sleeping not too far from here Littlefoot give a shh to Spike to tell him to stay. Spike nods Littlefoot turn back to Cera slowly walking over to her hearing her dad snore made him gulp hoping not to wake him.

Littlefoot got there and gave Cera a nudge with the end of his snout she moaned "Not now daddy… I want to get some more sleep" she mumbled still sleeping. Littlefoot gave her another nudge.

"Cera come on wake up" he whispers and she opens her eyes looking at him.

"About time" she hissed with a slight yawn "What are you staying at lets wake up Petrie and go already" she whispers with a low annoyed look she goes by Littlefoot he shakes his head then follows her.

They get to the cliff side and look up where the nest is but the problem they faced was how to get up there to wake up Petrie and none of them was able to climb or flick a stone up there.

Littlefoot thought of something and smiled "I know!" Littlefoot said looking at them

"From your look I don't like it… this idea your thinking of no…" Littlefoot and Spike looked at her with a smile and she shakes her head "No no no! and that my lasted answer" she said.

Spike stood on his hind legs with the feet pressing to the rocky wall with Cera standing on his from legs where they start on the torso and Littlefoot standing on her front leg joints he got his long neck just in view of Petrie sleeping "Pst Petrie. Wake up!" Littlefoot whispers.

As Littlefoot did this Cera complied a bit "Why are you on top and I in the middle?" Cera asked with a complaining voice with Littlefoot's tail hitting her back of the head and she looking up his front up to his head on his long neck.

Littlefoot looked down "Do you have a long neck? Can you see if you was on top?" Littlefoot asked her and she shook her head with a groan knowing he got her there with the usually thing with him being right.

Littlefoot looked back at Petrie "Wake up" he whispers again and Petrie yawns opening his eyes to see Littlefoot's head, he blinked rubbing his eyes with the wings and looked again.

"Littlefoot? Why me see you up here?" Petrie asked looking lost and as he got closer and looked down "Oh me see" Petrie gave a little laugh.

"Good… you know now come on Littlefoot weighs a lot!" Cera complied.

Littlefoot snapped back "I Do not w… ahhh" Littlefoot slips and fall.

Petrie close is eyes with a thud sound he looked down to see Littlefoot, Cera and Spike all on each other in a pile he flies down and then says "Come on we need to go" he said and Cera pushes Littlefoot off with a glare at Petrie.

"You're the one that live up there!" Cera growls and Petrie hinds behind Spike

Littlefoot gets up looking at Cera "Knock it off Cera we better go before they get to far ahead" Littlefoot said to her

"We it don't matter we know the way, Ducky told us" Cera replied as they went on their way out of the Great Valley to follow Ducky on the journey to the Great Lake.

Near by the following river the swimmers herd stop for the night at the fast flowing river that will lead them up it to the Great Lake with the journey already more or less half way there. Ducky drinks some of the water from the river being careful not to be pulled in it.

"Mmmm it nice water, but not nicer then Great Valley Water" Ducky said looking at Turio

He looked back and nods "Yeah but I hear Great Lake have lots of Fresher water, taste best as well" Turio replied with an answer that came from a story he heard.

"Owww I would like to swim in that yep yep yep" Ducky closed her eyes and formed a image of a massive lake with water far as she can see that looked fresh and blue. It was so dreamy that she laid on her stomach and chest with both legs spread out arms out and claws against the bottom of her beak with a sigh of happiness. "Yep yep… yep"

Turio looked at her then at her mother "Oh she just using her imagination to see the lake" Ducky's mother said to him.

"Oh I see, I try" Turio said and closed his eyes to try and see a image of the lake but he opened his eyes after his imagination showed what he feared. "Err I try later" he said then goes to the bushes near by.

Ducky's mum looked at Zila "Please don't ask… it disturbing as it is getting what my son saw" Zila said to her turning away.

"What wrong?" Ducky's mum asked walking up to him Ducky wakes from her trance and sits up looking at the adults

Zila gave him looking at Ducky's mum "After the Great Earthshake we was chased by the biggest sharptooth ever… it was a long mouth sharptooth and it talked the name it called itself was Chaser we escaped and that was the last time we saw that horrible sharptooth but stayed in out minds till today" Zila said with a voice that showed he hated to talk about it.

"Talking sharptooth?" Ducky whispers and remembers about Chomper "I thought Chomper was the only one, he was kind as well" Ducky said very quietly. Ducky gets up walking up her mother "Mama is time for sleep?"

"Oh course Ducky it late as it is" Ducky's mum nods

"I can't agree any more." Zila looked over to the bushes "Turio come on it time for sleep" Zila called out and Turio comes out with a few leafs eating them. "You and your late night snacks" Zila shakes his head laughing a bit.

"It help me sleep" Turio replied.

Zila leans down and nuzzles him "Oh course I know it does son"

Turio smiled "father I will sleep well tonight" he said to his dad.

"Well lets all get some rest" Zila give the word and the herd starts to get settled with a almost full moon shining above them in a clear night.

Cera, Petrie, Littlefoot and Spike walk through the valley of rocks with steep cliffs either side taking this route to the one they took last time to the peaks since the way they did take was by river.

"jeezs this route is annoying and hard… I hope we can catch up with the swimmers" Cera complied walking just behind Littlefoot with rocky derby all over the place making walking on it hard and uncomfortable for any of them.

Littlefoot looked back at Cera "Can't disagree, this rocky path feels too loose and the uneven ground really hurting my feet" Littlefoot said and Spike walking behind trips on some loose rock with a thud hits into the back of Cera making them slide into Littlefoot rolling down the slope with a crash Petrie looked seeing them laying against a wall dazed.

"You ok?" Petrie asked flying up to them landing on a rock hoping they was.

"Yeah never better" Cera said getting up shaking her head looking at him "well do something useful and see if there is any easy way to get to the stupid peaks" Cera said to him

"Me will do!" Petrie fly up and look around at the moon lit land and see something in the far distance but disappears in the darkness, he shakes his head then see nothing he looked at the peaks and see Threehorn peak not far from where they are.

"Petrie what do you see?" Littlefoot called up with the group looking up at him.

"Me see we very close we be there by start of great circle come up" Petrie said back landing on Littlefoot's head.

"Well that good enough for me" Cera said with them walking on with a nice and even path walking on to Threehorn peak, Petrie sat on Littlefoot's head thinking about what he saw it could of a been a sharptooth but he never seen one with a large sail on its back and this one he saw for a second did have one making him think it not a sharptooth at all. Other then that they carry on to Threehorn Peaks to catch up with Ducky and the other swimmers not knowing they been watched and followed by two red dinosaurs.


	6. Chapter 6:Storm and Unwelcomed followers

**Chapter 6: Storms and Unwelcomed follower**

Cera was sleeping well like the others when she felt a rain drop land on her snout looking up the dark clouds showed the morning sun was covered behind the thick and stormy clouds. "Oh Great" Cera mumbled and heard a loud roaring sound as a flash of lightning that didn't sound like thunder. "What was that?"

The others woke up hearing her and the roaring sound "Don't know… it sounded not right" Littlefoot said looking at her instantly answering. Spike even woke up looking around for the source.

Petrie hid under Littlefoot "Me no like it!"

With the swimmers Zila heard it with eyes opened he looked towards the source of the sound then he turned to the herd and shouted "Wake up!"

They all woke from the sound and Zila yelling "What is it?" Ducky's mum asked

"It trouble! We need to move now!" Zila said with a sound voice meaning that he was sure it was something he feared the most the herd woke up. The kids was picked up by the adults and given a ride as the herd now awake moves as the rain started to fall very hard with lightning and thunder.

"Turio what going on?" Ducky asked as they rid on Ducky's mum back.

Turio looked at her "I think father think it Chaser evil talking sharptooth with big long snout and big sail on it back" Turio said with a bit of fear.

"Chaser?" Ducky looked at him with a slow nod from him as another roar was heard from the same area but like before lightning strikes.

The group of kids was jumpy right as they moved through the lands quick to keep far from that roaring sound that they took as lightning but didn't like to take the chance if it was something even worse. They was now very edgy and every lightning flash brings fear to an increase looking for anything that not normal as they followed the path towards the river.

A pair of green slit eyes looked at the kids walking by a open area then it came out of the shadows when a flash of lightning came in the rain they looked hearing a massive crash from something heavy they saw a long snout sharptooth come right at them.

"Ahhh!" they all screamed running in four directions as the sharptooth dived at they but not going it put down the feet with the claws dragging it to a stop and swiftly moves the head right at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot was lucky to get clear from a closing snapping jaw looking back as he ran the sharptooth with the long snout had a large sail on its back and the sharptooth eyes fixed on him with a shift push it was out running him in seconds coming closer and closer.

"Ahh!" Littlefoot shouted with fear running hard as his four feet can do but he looked again and the sharptooth mouth was right next to him opened up but then Littlefoot went under a rock ledge and the sharptooth crashed into it with a massive crash.

"That was clo…" Littlefoot was saying when the Sharptooth shouted at him

"Your lucky! I almost had a snack out of you! I will eat you!" it roared with a deep scary voice

"It talked?" Littlefoot gasped backing away as the sharptooth used it large arms to grab the rocks with it three claw hands and pulled the rocks apart. "And smart?"

"Leave him alone!" Cera shouted hitting her head in the back of the sharptooth foot.

He turned to Cera "I Chaser will for a threehorn snack" he said with a roaring voice and turns around quite quickly for a normal sharptooth.

"Erm… I was joking…" Cera gulped and runs off screaming "AHHH!" Cera screeched with Petrie flying alongside her

"Me found hiding place… Spike in there" Petrie leads Cera into a cave with Chaser smashing into it with his snout entering part of the cave he tried opening his mouth to get them but the size was too small to get a jaw opened he pulled out of it

Chaser looked at the entrance with Littlefoot watching with fear from where he stood with water dripping from his body from all the rain falling and lightning flashes. Chaser swings around about to hit his tail into the wall "Noo!" Littlefoot cried out then out of nowhere a rock hits Chaser causing him to trip over hitting the ground hard. That gives the chance for Cera, Petrie and Spike to run out of the cave to Littlefoot they stop and look to see two red dinosaurs.

"Red Swimmers?" Cera looked at the two.

"Wow never seen such…" Littlefoot stops hearing the roar from the sharptooth Chaser

"Grr! Who did that to me?" Chaser growls looking at the two red scaled swimmers.

"We did" one of them said which was female and the other said after "Silla and Jilla" he said both looking at him

"Pick on someone else" Silla said to Chaser

"Another one brother" Jilla said to Silla. He throw the rock with a claw hand and Jil hits it with her tail swinging around hitting it into Chaser he growled and roared at them but he couldn't be asked to dual with them in the storm.

"I will be back you Swimmers" Chaser sneered and runs of into the rain disappearing from view and the thuds of his steps disappearing as well leaving the two swimmers with the kids.

"Wow thank you!" Littlefoot smiled looking up at the swimmers

Cera looked at them as well "Wow you two was cool! The way you scared off that sharptooth" Cera said with a smirk "I did good as well making him not chase Littlefoot"

"But he chase us" Petrie spoke up with the water dripping from the rain fall still hammering down "We was scared of him too"

Cera was about to give Petrie a blow but the swimmers Sila and Jila speak up "Well why don't we" Silla started

"Get of the rain" Jilla said after him

"Follow us" they said together and lead off to a large opening in the cliff wall showing no rain falling in that area.

They follow and then Cera asked "Are you two twins?"

"Yes we are" Silla answered

Jilla looked down at them "We got cut off from our herd that heading to the Great Lake your lucky we was coming by" Jilla said to them

"We had been following for a while wondering why you kids doing out here" Silla lowered his head looking at the children

"Well we following a herd of swimmers Ducky in it our best friend" Littlefoot said the truth of the reason they going "And this is her brother Spike" Littlefoot looked at Spike

"So it true there is a Spiketail in a swimmer family" Silla said looking at Spike "I think your lucky to have a family that takes you in at a young age"

"Yes very" Jilla and Silla smiled with warm looks.

"So what now?" Cera questioned "You take us home?" They all look at Jilla and Silla

Both talked to each other away from the kids near the part of waterfall like flow from the top of the entrance they entered the dry area then came back. "No we going to take you with us it much too dangerous for you four to go back alone and we can't waste time doing it as well" Jilla said with a look that means they will do it.

"So soon as the rain stop we will go to the Great Lake" Silla said "Looks like we taking you with us" he said looking at the kids they cheering and the adults laughing a bit.

The sun beaks through and near where Ducky is the herd come up to a large wall where the river runs beside it. "We almost there!" Turio cheered

"Yes we are son we are" Zila replied with a warm smile with the swimmer herd turning to the left of the river leaving it.

"Now to find it" Ducky's mum said looking at the wall "there green leafs growing all over the cliff this is going to be looking for a egg in the long grass" she said and Ducky giggling finding what she said funny.

"Well I am going to rest I need it" a swimmer spoke putting his back on the cliff wall but what happened next made some gasp at first but burst out laughing the swimmer that wanted to rest found the entrance by falling through it.

"Guess we found it" Zila chuckled as the swimmer got up with his head poking out of the hidden entrance.

"Me and my big mouth" he muttered and they laugh some more as the herd start to enter through the leaf entrance finally got to the Great Lake seeing vines growing over the valley entrance upwards to the lake.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Lake & Night Surprise

**Chapter 7: The Great Lake & Night Surprise**

The lake was massive from the eyes of the swimmers that entered Ducky was hanging her beak open staring at the size of the lake as they walk past massive trees with the biggest treestars they ever seen. It was amazing to see the lake as well as the large trees. The islands in the middle of the lake even they was small had swimmers all over the place the most surprising was a herd of swimmers that was red scaled with a orangey white on the front torso down to the under side of the tail with darker red on the back ridges.

"Wow mama look at those Swimmers they are red" Ducky pointed to them, Ducky's mother took at look. She then looked down at Ducky.

"Ducky dear I know someone from that herd a old childhood friend… I wonder if he still around" Ducky's mum said more to herself then Ducky.

Zila looked at them "I met that herd once before the Great Earthshake the only swimmers to be red scales" Zila took notice

"Wow father could we go to them?" Turio asked Zila.

Zila shakes his head "Maybe later Turio we all have to get settled in at a part of the lake…"

Ducky's mum spots a location near the Red scale swimmers "How about there? I see a good spot for the Great Valley swimmers to rest at" Ducky's mum spoke to them.

Zila looked at the spot then turns to the herd "She has found a location for us to rest we can all go and rest up there" Zila said to the herd.

Ducky's mum speaks to Zila "Call me Lopus" she said to him "It would be easier calling me by my name"

Ducky blinked she never heard her mothers name before "Mama?"

"I know Ducky but since we have to talk with other swimmers specially adults for me I have to let Zila know my name" Lopus said to Ducky getting Ducky to understand.

"I think I see" Ducky said to Lopus "This is going to be fun fun fun at this lake! The water is clear and look nice to swim in yep yep yep" Ducky said with joy clapping her claw hands together.

Turio giggled a bit "Father can me and Ducky play in the water?"

"I don't see why not" Zila smiled and so did Lopus both watched Ducky and Turio run to the water crossing over a sand shore before entering the water both going in for a swim.

"Welcome" Zila and Lopus with the rest of the herd of the Great Valley turned to see a Swimmer that looked very old. "I am the Old Swimmer Para… I to you may know me as the Great Old Swimmer" Para spoke with his elder voice to the new comers

He walked up to them "Please make yourself at home here. Some time tonight will be the first of three special nights that all swimmers came to see" Para said walking past to the water with each step seem to be normal like a mid adult age surprising to see. He walks in the water till it was past his lower torso and then dives the rest the way in swimming in it.

"For someone as old and wise he has a lot of sprit and health" Zila said to Lopus as they looked a bit surprised seeing the old swimmer they heard about being soft and kind to them welcoming them to the Great Lake a magical place indeed to be in.

Littlefoot and the others with the two red-scaled swimmers Silla and Jilla coming up to a massive river with it overflowed a bit from the rainfall. Cera looked at the fast flowing river then she looked at Spike who had found some nice green food to eats.

Petrie looked at the water from the air "It very very fast. Me no think it safe to drink from"

"The little flyer is right" Silla said looking at the water "This fast could drag anyone into it and down deep… so kids stay away from the edges of the river" Silla said to the kids.

Littlefoot nods and the others do as well "We won't so…"

Jilla looks up at the sky "We will stay here for the night the great circle is setting" Jilla said to them.

"That was what I was about to ask" Littlefoot giggled

"Hey are you two really twins?" Cera asked them

Silla and Jilla looked at her "That is the seventh time you asked us… here it is" Silla started off speaking to Cera

"We are twins we almost like" Jilla said to Cera walking to a tree hitting it with her tail knocking some leafs down. "Eat up and we will keep close if you like you can sleep right beside us" Jilla spoke to them all softly

"Yes me and my sister will do that. We won't let harm come to you children sleeping with us we will keep you very safe" Silla said as well insuring that they would do a good job at it.

"I think we feel safer already" Cera laughed and the others did as well then they calm down enough to start eating the leafs the Silla and Jilla got for them from the tree but being careful of that river over flowing being wider and more powerful then when Ducky's herd went by it.

The old swimmer at the Great Lake stood with some other swimmers looking at the sky seeing the sun about to set behind the rocks "It almost time for the first of three nights… tell the herds it will happen my sons and daughters" The old Swimmer Para said to them all as his children adults themselves went off to tell the herds.

"Tonight is going to be special and it will happen very shortly" Para said looking at the moon now full in the sky white like it normally is as the night start to draw in.

The brothers and sisters all to the father Para they went and tell everyone, Ducky and Turio happy playing the game in the water when they saw one of them talk to Lopus and Zila. Both got out of the water going to them.

"Mama who they?" Ducky asked

"They told us Ducky dear the first night of the moon blue going to happen… but from what I got it will happen for a short time but it magical" Lopus said to Ducky with a sweet smile from her beak.

"Father look!" Turio points a claw at the sky.

"Now that is magical" Zila said looking at the moon seem to have a cloud of blue dust cover the moon making it look like a Blue moon but it was to their eyes a magic of amazement seeing the moon turn from white to blue.

"Now that is a sight you never see" Lopus said looking at the moon at its blue shade never seen before. "Ducky dear what do you think of that?"

"I love it mama it beautiful!" Ducky said with a warm smile looking at the blue moon with a sparkly in her eyes, as she loved watching the change happen and staring at the blue moon

Old swimmer Para noticed all the herds watching it and he did too "Father this is another night to remember" the eldest of the group of his sons and daughters spoke.

"Lanny I told you it would be but you'll have to wait like everyone else here till the third night" Para looked at Lanny as the colour of the blue moon seem to die down and then the blue left the moon.

"Will it happen again tomorrow? Huh? Huh?" Ducky asked Lopus

"Yes Ducky it will" Lopus replied "But now it time for rest"

"Ok mama" Ducky yawned and went with her mother to a area that they got for sleeping with her other brothers and sisters but Ducky saw the missing one Spike feeling down by it but cheered up a bit by Lopus' nuzzling.

Turio yawns and goes with his dad Zila then Lopus looked at them "How about you two sleep with us?" Lopus asked Zila

"How about it?" Zila questioned Turio

Turio nods with a sleepy look "Yeah father any place good to sleep be good with me" he yawned.

"Yes" Zila smiled and Lopus smiled as well, Zila takes Turio to Lopus and they both lay with Lopus and her children all of them settling for the night like all the other swimmers after seeing the special blue moon and the next one to come in the following night.


	8. Chapter 8: Chaser’s Attack

**Chapter 8: Chaser's Attack**

"Can't we stop for something to eat? I am hunger… there is lots of green food here" Littlefoot whined as they walked with the two adult red swimmers up the river seeing all the leafs was making her hunger since they haven't eaten since they left the valley except for Spike who ate the day prier.

Silla looked back and down at Littlefoot then at his sister "Should we stop?" Sila asked

"Yes I think we should if the children are hunger but we must keep a eye out for Chaser. I bet he is still after us lot" Jilla said remembering those words Chaser said before making a run for it.

"Alright kids you can but not long though, we have to keep moving to keep way ahead of that sharptooth Chaser" Silla said to the children looking back at them.

"Thank you" Littlefoot said with a smile before heading to the bushes of leafs with Cera, Petrie and Spike to get something to eat, as they started to eat, the two swimmers Silla and Jilla watched over them so Chaser could not sneek attack on them or the children.

Cera looked at the swimmers "So is your herd already there?" Cera asked them with a untrusting look

"Don't give us that look, we helped you kids out and the herd is there already" Silla said with his own frown giving Cera a gulp. Silla laughed with a sweet look "I got you there little one"

"Erm… well yeah of course just what I thought you thought I did for the fun of it" Cera said turning away eating the leafs

"I see she got a stubborn side" Jilla said to Silla

"Look very much like it" Silla said back as they watched over the group making sure no sharptooth attacks while the kid's attention is turned.

Chaser watched from a short way from them keeping out of sight most of the way "They make fools of me… I will take them for snacks" He muttered to himself as he watched the group with careful eyes.

"Hey look at those fruits!" Cera said pointing her head at them. Petrie flew up and landed on one but it fell with only a little touch and Cera jumped out the way "Hey! Watch it!" she sneered at Petrie

"Me sorry… me just touch and it fell" Petrie said back with a feared voice.

Cera shook her head "Then leave them alone" she said back and then pushed the fruit that landed to Littlefoot.

He stopped it with his front foot and then put his head under it lifting up he knocks the fruit in the air.

Spike and Cera goes for it both watching it not watching where they was running. "Watch it…" Silla tried to warn but closed his eyes as they hit head on "kids…" he finished and Jilla smiled shaking her head.

"Watching the ball but not watching where they going… now they have fruit innings all over them" Jilla said staring at the two that was covered in the fruit juices.

Littlefoot and Petrie was laughing at what had happened seeing Spike and Cera covered faces of juices that was in the fruit. It wasn't that all strong surfaced like the ones in the Great Valley.

"You two look funny" Littlefoot said still laughing a bit.

Cera shook the juice off her face "How was I suppose to know that these fruits are not as strong as the Great Valley fruit?" Cera said with a frown licking some of the juices that was still around her snout off. "Mmm it nice" Cera said and Spike nods as he licked some of his juice off as well.

Silla looked at Jilla and they nodded then they using their heads just able to reach lower hanging fruit knock it off rolling down their backs to the tails and rolled safely on the floor from the tips coming to a stop against Cera's front feet.

"Well crack it open with your horn" Silla said to Cera.

Cera looked down and spoke "Oh I see. I knew that" Cera boasted then used her horn to break open the top side and saw the juices. Cera put her snout in and drunk some of it.

Cera raised her head up and licked the rest off her snout "Mmm that is nice. Littlefoot try some" Cera said and Littlefoot does he found it also very nice full of flavour.

Chaser found his chance and charges out of his hiding spot "Roorrr!"

"Oh no it him!" Jilla spoke with a startled fearing voice.

"Run now!" Silla said as they took off with the kids but Cera who was frozen in fear right in front of the fruit tree trunk. Silla stopped looking back "She scared out of her mind!"

Littlefoot slid to a stop and turned around "Cera! Snap out of it!" Littlefoot shouted but no response from Cera so he ran back to her.

"Littlefoot!" Silla and Jilla said with shock building up "Come back!" Silla called out after they shouted his name.

"Me no look" Petrie covered his face with his wings in fear as Chaser closed in on Cera with his mouth opened ready for the chump. Spike dived his head under his front feet shaking with fear and fearing the worsted.

"Come on Cera snap out of hit" Littlefoot repeated with a whack with his tail in her face. She shook her head and then Littlefoot with a nod she moves with Littlefoot just in time as Chaser dived his head down.

He saw them move and as he tried to get his balance to turn and snap at them his left foot steps on the fruit that Cera had opened up making him slip and smash his head into the tree trunk hard casing the tree to shake violently

"Grrr…" he groaned as the kids and the two swimmers made a run for it the fruit fell from the tree and smashed on his head with lots of the fruit juices running down all over his snout and head. "I hate fruit…" he muttered as he laid there stunned and dazed rolling his eyes to the back of his head with a embarrassing defeat once again out smarted by the small herd.

"Is he still chasing us?" Cera panted as she ran looking up at Silla.

Silla took a look back "No I think he too embarrassed to follow us… Silla slows to a walking pasted and so does the others "A odd Sharptooth but gives us some safe time"

"That's good" Littlefoot smiled with a glad thought about that odd talking sharptooth doing the oddest of things that kept them safe and out of trouble for a while.

"Where next?" Petrie asked the red swimmers

Jilla looked around "We almost there only a walk till night fall and we there" Jilla answered with a smile.

"Really?" Cera stared at her and she gave a small nod "Great. The sooner the better, that sharptooth is annoying me now even he is the most scariest Sharptooth I seen" Cera said then looked at the others "What? Can't I admit to being scared ONCE?"

"Me guess so" Petrie said back with a unsure tone with Spike giving a nod showing that he understood what Cera meant then Littlefoot giving a shake of a head.

"Everyone get scared specially with something like that running around" Littlefoot said looking back hoping that they were safe.

"Don't worry about looking back lets just get you kids to the Great Lake before he catches back up" Silla said to them

They give a look at each other then nod once before all of them moved on to the Great Lake.

Chaser on the other hand had still been laying where he crashed into the tree with him now getting up with the juices still dripping off his snout he walked to the raging river and looked at it "Grr… can't even get this juice off my snout without being pulled in. Those green eating brats… I am going to have my meal with those brats" he muttered shaking his head trying to get the juices off but only getting some but not all. He groaned and started his chase on them but not even sure where they went to he took a route different to which the gang and the red swimmers took.


	9. Chapter 9: Night Blue Two

**Chapter 9: Night Blue Two**

Sunset was coming with the gang and the two red swimmers closing on the Great Lake not far from it as they walked along the river. It was getting a bit dark now but things still was light enough to see the large wall coming to view.

"We almost there, just need to find the entrance" Cera said with a moan in her voice.

"What the matter?" Littlefoot asked her with a odd tone

Cera stared at him "Well think about it… we have to find the entrance and that from what Ducky told us is very hard to find even it right in front of our eyes! And making it worse it is getting dark" Cera said with a anger voice.

"The kid has a point we better spilt to two groups" Silla said to them then looked at Jilla "You pick two kids to help you first sis"

"Alright" Jilla replied to Silla "Cera and Petrie can you help me?" Jilla asked the kids.

"Alright" Cera and Petrie said together nodding as well.

Littlefoot and Spike went with Silla "Lets start looking" Littlefoot said to them "like a game and we might find it fast" Littlefoot came up with a plan

"That sounds good like always… just hope it is" Cera said with a unsure voice then she goes with Petrie and Jilla to look for the entrance while Littlefoot, Spike and Silla looked at a another point of the wall.

Spike sniffed some leafs hanging down the wall and he couldn't smell anything off them Spike looked confused then took a bite eating some of leafs finding it tasty. "Spike it not time to eat" Spike said flying onto his back "We need to…"

A roar came from above they all turned to see Chaser on a ledge above them "Grr so close! I can't make the drop! Grah!" Chaser roared at them but then "I will take the chance!" Chaser jumps landing on the ground on his feet bending down with most of the impact of landing spread out from the landing making the ground shake.

"Run!" Littlefoot shouted

Cera runs by him "Don't need to tell me" She turns looking at him not at where she was running. Cera ran passed Spike and Petrie thought Cera was about to crash into the wall but she didn't.

"She found it!" Silla said running through it too

"Come on kids!" Jilla told the children as she entered after her brother.

Spike runs in with Petrie "Me no think that will stop Sharptooth" Petrie feared as Littlefoot ran through the leafs and Chaser put his head through a little

"Ah!" Littlefoot cried but then stopped with a slide then look back "Huh?" he blinked seeing Chaser pull his head out then heard sneezing then another and another. "What did the leafs do to him?" Littlefoot asked with some confusion

"Sharpteeth sneeze from those hanging leafs that why there none in the Great Lake cause we unaffected but sharpteeth are" Jilla laughed a bit.

"Alcho! Alcho! Sneezing… Alcho! Leafs… Alcho! Alcho!" Chaser sneezed again and again then turned around sneezing with eyes closed he hit his end of the snout against a solid rock "Ow! Al… Alcho!" Chaser tripped over his own tail landing on the ground with a thud. "Cursing… Alcho! Leaf eaters!"

"Wow that was close" Cera said hearing the complaining from Chaser "Look like we safe now" Cera beamed.

Silla nod then walk up the passage with the others following "We are and welcome to the Great Lake and look it a Blue moon" Silla points a claw at the sky.

"Ha! There is no such thing as a Blue…" Cera looked up and gasped "moon?" Cera looked stunned at the site of the Blue Moon in the sky the normal moon was bluish in colour and many Swimmers across the land watched it as well.

"Wow look at the land! I massive! And all those swimmers!" Littlefoot was stunned at the sight of all the swimmers and the massive lake with the tiny islands over it.

Petrie looked right up "Wow look at those tree stars. They bigger then any me seen!"

Littlefoot looked and it reminded him of the first one his mother gave him. "Yeah they look bigger then any normal tree star"

Jilla saw her herd "Silla look it our herd" Jilla said with a smile and Silla smiled too

Silla took a look at the kids "Wait here and we will be back soon. Sleep just over there when you kids get sleepy we have to go and see our herd to let them know we fine" Silla told the kids they nod. Jilla and Silla leave them alone heading to their herd.

Cera looked from the moon to the herd "A whole herd of Red Scale Swimmers daddy would never believe this or the blue moon" Cera spoke with a mocking voice.

"Yes I know what you mean" Littlefoot laughed a bit looking up at the moon "I like this place it quite amazing that swimmers come to see this blue moon, tomorrow morning we find Ducky right?"

Petrie nods and so does Spike "Me and Spike think it great plan!"

Cera turned at Littlefoot "Sounds like a plan to me" Cera replied "But only if I get to lead the search" Cera said with her prideful tone

Littlefoot looked up shaking his head a little "No problem Cera" Littlefoot replied laying down on the grass looking up at the sky with the others laying down beside him with Petrie sitting on Spike's head as they watched the second night of the Blue Moon.

Ducky not to far from them with the herd that Zila had be incharge of their safety laid there watching the moon Ducky's mum Lopus came up to Zila laying beside him with Ducky and her brother and sisters but Spike since they had to leave him behind.

"Lopus?" Zila blinked "You don't have to lay so close you know"

"Well it a cold night tonight so I thought it would be ok to keep close to you since we've got to know you and Ducky seem to like you around" Lopus replied then look at his son Turio.

"Turio do you like Lopus around?" Zila asked clearly

Turio looked at his father "I do not mind I like Ducky as great friend as her mother is kind and nice"

"Looks like it a sleep over" Zila joked and Lopus laughed a bit with the kids getting settled for the night as they watched the blue moon with the adults.

All watching the moon with a peaceful night for all the swimmers no worries at all, all the fears washed away from the shining blue moon light.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

After another night of a Blue moon with many watching this one being a bit longer they all notice the blue tail star flying by at that night showing that he final night what the blue tail star by pass the moon tonight it would be a special night to remember but only 2 of the swimmers knew of other then swimmers around the Great Lake.

Littlefoot woke up with the light shining brightly "How long the Great Circle had been up?" Littlefoot said to himself looking up at the sky seeing the sun wasn't that high

Just over the other side of the lake Ducky was playing in the water when Silla and Jilla came up to her where she was playing with the others. "Are you Ducky?" Silla asked

"Oh yes yes yes that me. How did you know?" Ducky said with a happy reply then asked a question to them both red-scaled swimmers.

Jilla lowered her head "Some of your friends we picked up along the way is here" Jilla whispers to Ducky.

"They here?" Ducky said with a wide smile "Where? Where? Where?" She beamed

Silla points a claw to the direction and she swims across to that point fast as she can to see them. Jilla smiles at Silla "Looks like she very happy to hear it"

"Hear what?" Lopus came up to them both

Cera sat up yawning "Mmm that was a nice sleep this place is a bit odd since of the amount of those swimmers here kind of make me feel alone being the only threehorn."

"I have to admit it does feel that way but you remember that this place only had swimmers come to it we like the first of our kinds to come here" Littlefoot turned his head to Cera talking about what he remembered before hand.

Cera nods and Petrie wakes up as does Spike "Me like this place it big and has lots and lots of fresh water"

Cera rolled her eyes "That why it called a Lake… cause it has lots of fresh water" Cera spoke to him with a sarcastic voice

Spike walk up to some leafs hanging from the tree trucks and takes a bite out of the leafs eating it while they talked but stops hearing a splash then he looked to see Ducky. Spike rushed passed them to the shore line and then licked Ducky in the face happily

Ducky giggles from the lick and hugs him on the snout "I miss you too. I did I did!" Ducky said happily. "Nice Red Swimmers told me you all here" Ducky said cheerfully

Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie joined Spike with a cheerful look on their faces "It great to see your ok, we had a encounter with a stupid smart mouth Sharptooth three times before getting here" Cera said with a grumble in her voice

"Sharptooth that talks? I heard from Zila about something he said" Ducky said to them with a wide look now

"Yeah but he couldn't get through those leafs over the entrance he started to sneeze over and over again" Littlefoot said with a pleased voice with a smile almost finding that bit funny

Petrie nods "Yes me think so too it was very lucky that Chaser no can get through those leafs" Petrie said almost as pleased

Turio came up to them and got a startled look "Huh? They are here? But father said that only swimmers can come here!" Turio was very surprised but didn't want to get in trouble with the Old Swimmer.

"I know… I know" Ducky said a bit worried at this point holding her claw hands over her beak.

Littlefoot walked around them "Why? What wrong with us being here?" Littlefoot asked them both putting his neck down so his head was between them both

Ducky looked at Littlefoot about to open her beak but then closed it against putting her hand on the top of her head and the other hand under her beak. "I am not sure… I do not know why" Ducky said with her head shaking with a confused look.

As they talked Silla and Jilla after talking with their herd about what happened to them they both went to see the Old Swimmer to talk about the kids they came with leaving that part out with their herd. They saw him and slowly came up to him as he finished talking to some of his own family.

"Old Wise Swimmer" Jilla started

"Can we speak to you?" Silla finished

The old swimmer turned at them with a smile "You're the red scale swimmer Twins I heard about from your herd. The only adult twins of your herd" He spoke to them with a soft voice.

"Yes that is us" Silla nods with a smile of his own "But…"

"Let me guess you came with 4 children that are not swimmers" The Old Swimmer caught both of them out he already knew they was in the Great Lake area.

"How did you know?" Jilla asked with a startled tone.

He laughed then replied "I might be the oldest swimmer here but I still got a good pair of eyes and saw them coming in the Great Valley also I saw over the Wall of the Great Lake a sneezing talking sharptooth. Very odd but see the serious problem, thanks to the sneezing leaves we are safe from him unless this big one has more surprises then one" Old swimmer said in a serious tone looking back at the wall

"So are they fine here?" Jilla questioned

"I have no problem, but my own herd might but since I am still the leader and I would like a small change I say let the children stay and enjoy themselves. I will even go and do it personally," Old Swimmer said walking by the two twins walking to where the gang was.

"Wow his nicer then I thought he'll be…" Jilla said turning her head to Silla

Silla looked a bit worried though "I know but this herd of his from the sound of it one of them become the next leader of the herd could destroy so much that the Old Swimmer worked on for so long making everyone happy" Silla replied back and Jilla nods with a same look on her face with a whisper "I hope that don't happen"


	11. Chapter 11: Old Way Welcome and Old Past

**Chapter 11: Old Way Welcomeand Old Past**

Turio looked at the group as they talked to Ducky with laughing he thought about what his dad Zila said to him worried that things could happen "Erm… hello what if old swimmer see you. He could do something" Turio spoke with an unsure voice looking at them.

"His a leaf eater like us. Why would a swimmer do something like that?" Cera asked Turio with a strong look in her eyes "You really think that a story like that to be real? It probably something to keep other dinosaur types away" Cera said with a strong convincing voice

"Yeah but Cera what if it not what you think? Huh? Huh?" Ducky looked at Cera walking over to her putting a claw hand on the side of her torso with Cera looking back at Ducky.

"Maybe…" Cera was now questioning herself.

Littlefoot looked at them both "Whatever it is, he couldn't hurt us, a leaf eater of any rude or kind couldn't do that… it would be un leaf eater like" Littlefoot said convinced that a leaf eater would do no harm. "I know that for a fact, seen any in the Great Valley that rude to us hurt us?" He asked the gang.

"Me no seen that" Petrie added "Mama say that no one like Leaf Eater harm other leaf eaters and I believe me Mama" Petrie said with wings up and spend.

"You believe anything" Cera rolled her eyes with a shake of her head side to side.

Turio watched with Spike he looked at the Spiketail "Do they talk to each other like this? Do they?" Turio asked Spike and he nods once before eating some leafs "But do they know fun?" Turio changing the subject and Spike nods again while eating the leaves in his mouth.

"Of course we do" Cera said with a mean look at Turio walking up to him he looked scared a bit "Now this is what we call…" Cera taps him with her front foot on his small body "Not it!" She shouted and ran away from Turio

"Oh this game!" Turio said with a wide smile on his beak and ran after her.

Ducky clapped twice "Turio is it!" She beamed laughing as she ran away from him.

Littlefoot laughed as well as he and Petrie went another way. "Come on Petrie this way"

"Me coming" Petrie said happily and as they ran in different routes from Turio one of the Old Swimmer's family members see the kids play she smiled

"I believe I might be the youngest adult but I see why father wants a change from the Old Way. It will be welcomed to many as a new old way" she said warmly as the Old Swimmer came up beside her.

"So Sulo this is the children I heard from the Red Scale Swimmer Twins" Old Swimmer said with a laughing tone "Try to say that when your half awake" He joked

"Oh Dad you might be very old but still very funny and healthy" Sulo laughed as well "Those kids might not be swimmers like us but they are great friends to two of them and I even heard…"

Old Swimmer interprets Sulo "A Spiketail being her little brother. Yes I heard and even spoke to that parent. She took him in as her own since Ducky was the one found that Spiketail first from what I been told" Old Swimmer said turning his head to across the lake.

"You can be a parent to any type of leaf eater if you wish to be and care for he or she as your own" Old Swimmer said turning back to Sulo "You are one of a few of my children are quite promising to take lead of being in charge of this place. It don't matter how old a adult is or how strong. It takes a open heart like yours" He said to her as he walked away happy that he saw the spark that he saw in a few.

"Yes father I understand what you mean. I am happy that you choice not to try and kick them out" Sulo said to him with a smile of her own "But I know you wouldn't any way since to us they are leaf eaters like us so it make no differences" Sulo walks away from her father the Old Swimmer as he choice to walk up to the kids playing, meet them face to face.

The kids choice to run to the water for a bit of fun and cool down even taking a chance that no swimmer will mind them being at the Great Lake. They laughed with joy racing to the water and then Littlefoot in front came to a stop with the others running into him.

The Old Swimmer laughed a little as he watched them pile into each other looking down at them with a smile. "Hello children, this must be your three friends and brother I heard from your mother. Welcome to the Great Lake I am very glad to see new kinds finally come" He said with a smile looking at them

Cera frowns then look at Ducky who shrugged then she looked up at him "Aren't you mad of non swimmers being here?" Cera asked him.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering that too" Littlefoot said looking at Cera then the Old Swimmer.

He took a look at Littlefoot "Not at all. I am very friendly and good to see new faces… but funny enough young longneck you look almost like my old childhood friend" the Old Swimmer said to Littlefoot making him blink a few times surprised to her what the swimmer was saying.

"A old friend? Your oldest swimmer here right?" Littlefoot spoke trying to get a understanding what the Old Swimmer said to him. "I thought all types of leaf eaters travel alone during the time my grandpa was a kid… that what he told me" Littlefoot said remembering what his Grandpa told him about his childhood.

"I will let you children hear what I have to say about it" He lowered to them getting close to them.

Ducky looked at Petrie and Turio "I do not know he was this kind"

"Me neither" Turio replied looking at her then back at the old swimmer keeping his voice low so only Ducky and Petrie heard

"Me remember hearing about it too but maybe it just to scare all other types then swimmers not to come" Petrie suggested and the other two agreed with a nod.

"I when I was young around you kids age there was once turn herds but things went down during time before I was hatched but by the time I was your age two herds kept crossing paths seeming to go in the same direction so the two herds joined to one and the protective both herds gave helped each other to make it through the time of need" the Old Swimmer paused for a moment to think about it to remember his past.

"Those herds were swimmers and longnecks. Two different herds joined to one herd and through that time I made friends with one longneck. We was best friends till we both grew up the herds still together moving around we both found relationships and he was the first to have hatchlings… 4 of them if I remember right one of them I couldn't forget his name Bron I recall but his 2 brothers and sister called him Littlefoot as a nickname" the old swimmer laughed

"But soon after they hatched and just about got talking to each other our herds broke apart. The swimmers stared here and they moved on… that was the lasted time I saw my old friend… when the first time I saw the 3 nights of the Blue moon… the third and final night being the most oddest and wonderful feeling… but it not the same this time around… many would say I seen 3 or 4 of these but it just rumour I only saw one that when I was a young adult and now for the second time it happening" Old Swimmer said with Littlefoot looking at him with wide eyes

"Bron? That my father! He said when he was young he was called Littlefoot! But my name is Littlefoot! Not a nickname!" Littlefoot blurted out with amazement. "You must also be speaking of my Grandpa!"

Old swimmer laughed with a gentle but glad look "I am happy to see one from that herd of my oldest dearest friend and I am looking at his Grandson" He said leaning down to him "After tonight may I return with you to where you live? To see my friend I long to know what happened to him. And then you may know my name" He said with a smile to them

"Yeah sure" Littlefoot smiled warmly

Cera shook her head "I can't believe this, this guy here is your grandpa's childhood friend and even grown up together?" Littlefoot takes a look at Cera as she asked and Littlefoot nods believing the old swimmer. "Wow that is outstanding"

"Me think so too" Petrie said with a nod

"You think everything is outstanding Petrie" Cera rolled her eyes

"Oh yes yes yes" Ducky laughs and everyone else does including the old swimmer seeing that Littlefoot being from the herd he had not seen in ages and after the night is over he would see that face once more.

Not knowing about the outside the sharptooth that talks Chaser looks up the Great Lake wall that protects them he had thought long and hard and now have the perfect plan to get up there without going through the route that would make him sneeze he placed a claw on the wall seeing that his claws dig in. "Perfect… now I have a way in… now they are in trouble… time for a snack" he sneered with a grin showing his sharp teeth in his long snout.


	12. Chapter 12: Chaser’s Climb & Blue Moon

**Chapter 12: Chaser's Sneak Climb and Blue Moon**

Chaser took his time to take the climb, he looked up at the wall once more after almost a half of day of planning what to do when he gets in knowing that he wouldn't be able to know what in there but lots of swimmers and the children that got away three times already. This climb was going to be a tough one with the size and weight taking into count, plus falling wasn't going to be wise specially for his sail on his back that kept him cool from the hot weather.

"Now it starts" he said to himself as he raised his torso up as much as he can feeling the tail pressing against the ground, he placed one claw into the cliff side putting the next just a bit higher he moved his head making himself look right up. He pulled up with his arms straining a little as he digs the first claw foot into the side he placed the next one in.

He raised his claw hand up and then moved his left leg digging in he did the same with the other side slowly he started to move up the cliff "I hope this is remembered as the first Sharptooth to climb up a cliff for my size" he said with some moaning as the weight of him got to the strains as Chaser climbed with the 30 ft from snout to tail tip dinosaur climbed.

"Nothing impossible for me" Chaser sneered, as he knew that the progress was going very well unnoticed with the chance of success for a meal of one of the swimmers.

This attempted was unknown from the dinosaurs in the Great Lake even to the kids as they play happily in the water splashing each other enjoying the day as the sun was slowly starting to drop from the sky not caring much about the day going by enjoying the fresh water flowing over them as they played.

Ducky's mum Lopus watched turning to the oldest swimmer to the Old ones herd "You see it don't matter if your not a swimmer, my little Ducky has a mix of friends" she said and he looked at her turning his head

"I see… I was quick to say that this place was only for swimmers, but I see other wise now. Thank you. I will be talking to my father. Thanks again miss" he walks away heading to his own herd to have a one to one with his father

Zila came up from behind with Lopus turning around looking at him "I see that he not as rude as before" Zila spoke

"Yes all it take is just to see the kids" Lopus replied looking over her right side at the kids playing "They always been close friends and Spike being her young brother does show you can take care of young that not a swimmer it might not be easy but Spike is like a son to me and always will" Lopus said then looking back at Zila

"I can't disagree and I won't" Zila replied back

"Come on catch me if you can" Turio shouts as Cera bounces at him he dives in the shallow water under it again and then surface behind "Over here"

Cera turns around "Geezs you are fast" she said and went at him then he went under but Littlefoot was above him as he surfaced Cera running and knocking into Littlefoot both hitting the water back first with a massive splash the group laughing

"Ow… looks like you caught me" Littlefoot laughs

Cera gets up shaking her head "Yeah I guess I did" she laughed as well then got a bit anger "Well if you wasn't in the way I would of caught Turio" she stated

"He then stop you" Turio said from behind

Ducky watched as Cera went for Turio again then looked down at Spike where she sat on his head "This is fun is it Spike?"

Spike nod and eats some waterweeds licking his lips with a hum "yep yep yep, you agree" Ducky giggled.

Littlefoot shook the water off part of his body looking to the adults minding their business some talking to others that haven't been seen in ages. Littlefoot was still partly surprised by what the Old Swimmer words he spoke off but kept to himself.

Littlefoot look at him the old swimmer then turn back to the others he used his tail to knock water up at the gang. Petrie saw it coming but couldn't get out of the way "Incoming" Littlefoot called out and the others turn their heads to get splashed in the faces and knocking Petrie out of the air.

Ducky and Turio knocked off their feet landing in the water with Petrie. Ducky surfaced looking at him giggling "Good one" she said giggling a bit more.

"Me all wet" Petrie climbed on Cera with a moan but smiled "But me no see that come" Cera looked at hi with half opened eyes water dripping off her snout and crest.

"Thanks for that… I guess I count that as a pay back" She smirked kicking her front foot knocking water back at Littlefoot.

Spike shook the water off his body with a smile going back to eating waterweeds.

Littlefoot laughed again running through the shallow water with Cera giving chase "Can't catch me" Littlefoot called back at Cera taunting her.

"Yes I will" she called back still giving chase after him.

Ducky looked at Turio, Petrie and Spike "should we follow?" she asked putting a claw on her beak.

Turio shrugged "If you like" he replied.

"Me rest" Petrie told them relaxing on Spike after he had to get off Cera as she gave of Littlefoot.

Spike shakes his head left and right once. "Spike say no, we will rest a little" Ducky said looking up at the slowly darkening sky "It going to be dark soon, yep yep yep"

Chaser at this time made it almost to the top of the cliff looking to his right he just was able to see how high he was. "Now I shouldn't try to let go. I am way to high no choice but to go on up, I'm nearing the top" Chaser sneered as he climbed again the strain on his legs and arms was hurting badly but he pushed on.

His head came up above the wall he slowly pulled up on to a ledge looking as he pulled all the way on to a ledge he saw a bit of a drop into the Great Lake but he got up all the way the only sharptooth to do it. "Yes I done it, I climbed the wall" He wheezed for a moment laying on his torso to catch his breath.

"Time to get down and have a meal" he said grinning with his teeth showing in his long snout. He saw a way down getting up he started to walk down a slope trying to be quiet but each step made a thud.

The old swimmer felt it, looking towards the thudding he gasped seeing Chaser walking down into the lake "The Sharptooth in! It must of climbed over the wall!" The old one ran to warn all the swimmers

"No!" Chaser shouts seeing that he was spiriting then he roared loudly with everyone looking to see him where he roared.

Sharptooth!" Lots of the swimmers cried out in shook. With many heading into the water of the lake quickly

Cera turned to the roar "Oh no it that Chaser!" Cera screeched with fear.

"How he get it!" Petrie chocked with fear

"I don't know how, we better run!" Littlefoot Cried out.

"No no no, you no need to tell me again" Ducky got on Spike with Turio "Run!" Ducky pleaded to Spike.

Chaser now running to the lake had the gang and swimmers running away with the gang heading to the exit of the Great Lake and the other swimmers heading to the other side of the Great Lake. Chaser strikes at his target Lopus soon as he caught up with some. But Zila tripped him with his tail knocking Chaser to the ground

Chaser lands hard but whacks Zila with his tail knocking Zila over, Chaser gets up then bites Zila in the back hard with Zila crying in pain but he does something that shocks Chaser. Lopus saw Zila biting him back in the leg even with flat teeth it still hurts making Chaser let go kicking free limping back a few steps.

Then he stared "You bit me!" Chaser growled with Zila getting up with seep bite piecing marks in his back with some blood coming down the scales.

"Surprised it didn't you" Zila smiled weakly as night was falling. Turio had jump off Spike to go to his dad with the others chasing him back to Ducky's mum Lopus and Zila.

"Father are you ok?" Turio said coming to his dad side

"Fine son, I'll heal" Zila replied.

"Children scatter!" Lopus shouted as she said that Chaser charged with all of the kids running in different directions.

Chaser picked Ducky running full speed Ducky screamed as she fled. He was about to get her but she reached the water and jumped in without a second thought how deep it was. Chaser slammed his snout into the water as he tried to bite at her from under the surface.

Chaser pulled his head out roaring with rage but suddenly stopped seeing all the swimmers close to him to get a bite at them but they all was looking up making him quite confused he decided to look up.

"What the…" Chaser looked up at the blue moon it was shocking for him to see this forgetting about the leaf eaters was even there in front of him no more then 30 feet away.

Ducky came out of the water joining her friends looking up as well, she started to feel sleepy. "I… so tired" he yawned

"Me to" Petrie was barely keeping awake as well.

Cera almost had her eyes closed seeing the swimmers all laying down in a mix of grounds drifting to sleep "Everyone… going… Sleep"

"Must be the Blue Moon…" Littlefoot lays down yawning unable to stay awake.

Chaser was feeling it too he was scared about this and ran to the exit of the Great Lake losing his footing he landed and slide down hill down the path asleep by now coming outside the Lake only real entrance and exit. Everyone was asleep in the Great Lake resting under the full and final blue moon night and Chaser asleep outside the Lake resting in deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13:Return Trip with one Surprise

**Chapter 13: A Return Trip with one Surprise**

Chaser awakes from his sleep feeling the morning dawn of the sun shining on him he was dreaming of eating something with such favour, such taste that it was wonderful that he ever thought of, then he tasted something in his mouth "Spalt!" he said getting up spitting out some of the sneezing leafs from his mouth opening and shutting it moving his tongue around in his long snout.

"Grr… lucky that wasn't on my nose or I will be sneezing" he said still trying to get the taste of the leafs out of his mouth then he sees that he never took notice of before red colour fruit all over the place he looked at the wall of leaves in the vines seeing fruit growing all over it but the size was around the size of children that escaped him a few times already "Red fruit? They massive… for fruit" he blinked then he heard someone coming he hide quickly and quietly as possible to some large rocks.

Moments before this Littlefoot and the others started to wake up from their sleep feeling very refreshed and all had the most fantastic dreams they all had. Dreaming deeply of things that couldn't be real but most rememberable thing they ever had.

"Wow that was amazing" Littlefoot whispers as he stretched his back legs and front legs "I never slept like that before… I dreamed it was clear as my eyes can see" Littlefoot said to himself then turning to see the others getting up.

"So you have a great dream too?" Cera looked over at Littlefoot with a grin "I won't forget that in a while what I dreamed of" she walked past Littlefoot to the water with a grin that he haven't seen in ages.

Littlefoot turned his head to Petrie who started speaking "Me dream of being adult flying around with all me family" Petrie spread his wings out with a glee as he flapped them a few times and then wrapped them around himself swaying a bit with a joyful look on his face.

"Yep yep yep I dream of swimming in the deepest waters finding special things" Ducky hopped on Spike looking down at him "I know you dream of Spike, leafs did you? Huh? Huh?" Spike shakes his head with them looking at him with surprise.

"We cant even tell what it was" Littlefoot said with a smile "For once a dream that Spike had is secret to us all" Littlefoot said laughing out loud with the others even Cera near by.

Spike smiled and what he dreamed of was able to talk, he could talk freely like the others he dreamed giving them all a shock of their lives speaking clearly to them and saying he was playing along and like being quiet and he only knew the dream he had no one else would ever know and that one thing that he will keep in his mind forever.

"Didn't I say it would be a special last night" the old swimmer said walking up to the kids lowing his head to their level looking at one after the other "The final night of the blue moon you might not see it for long but it lets you sleep in a way that you'd probably wouldn't do again" He spoke to them with a keen voice as Lopus and Zila came up to him seeing that many swimmers started to leave the Great Lake in massive numbers.

"We be going now?" Zila peered his eyes to the old swimmer who gave a happy nod.

Lopus smiled looking down at Ducky "We going home… Ducky, Spike we heading home to the Great Valley" Lopus said softly to her children.

"What you dream of?" Ducky asked Turio.

Turio looks at her "I do not like to share my dreams" Turio answered

Ducky put a claw on his shoulder "I do not sometimes as well" Ducky gave her own answer to the question she asked Turio then she look up at her mum "I do like that mama" Ducky said cheerfully.

Old swimmer went to his youngest daughter "I expect you to do a good job as I did with I was leader. Good luck in your highest up stein" he said to her with a smile

"I will do my best dad. We all will keep this place safe and the way you see it when you leaver" she returned a smile "You better be of old one they waiting for you" she chuckled. He returns a small laugh and walk back to the group waiting to leave.

Lopus watch the old swimmer come up to them "I see you left your herd in the claws of one of your most trusting family" Lopus looked pass him at his youngest.

He came up to her by the right hand side "Well yes, she might by the youngest but I trust she has what it takes to look after the herd and the Great Lake" the old one replied in response then looked to the rest "I'm ready to go. Are you all?"

"Yes we are" Zila said to the old one "We've be heading back to the Great Valley and Turio" his son looks up at his father "we going to be staying for a little while longer at the Great Valley" Turio smiled at what Zila said very pleased.

"That great father. That great!" Turio said with a joyful voice.

"Lets go home" Lopus said to everyone gathered up as they start to move on outside the Great Lake down the path of the main entrance.

Chaser watches the large amount of swimmers leaving not taking a chance he stays and waits from his hiding place watching the entrance noticing a odd but wonderful smell was coming from the squashed fruit making his snout water a bit. Yet he noticed the swimmers that was leaving seem to cough or trying to hold their breaths showing that they smelt the fruit contents to be disgusting in smell and maybe taste as well where he wasn't sure about.

They had left in moments soon he saw that he was waiting for, the ones that got in his way so many times before and starting to really annoy him greatly. "This time around I will get them" he said to himself as he waited for the right time to strike at the group of dinosaurs exiting the Great Lake through the sneezing leaves.

"Yuck what is that horrible smell?" Cera groaned putting a front foot over the end of her snout "Smells like something worse then anything I smelt before" Cera shook her head even getting the taste of it from the air "Yuck I can even taste it"

"Sadly it these fruits that grow on the sneezing leaves. They taste horrible and stick if broke open which they are…" the old swimmer whizzed by the disgust of the smell of the large red fruit and it contents laying around near the land they step on.

"I can't stand the smell" Littlefoot said with his eyes watering a little "it making me feel like crying when I am not sad" Littlefoot complained of the smell just as much as Cera did.

Petrie put his wings over his beak and trying to hold his breath letting out air and breathing in caused him to cough a little "Me hate me hate" Petrie whines

"I agree… yep yep… yep" Ducky said sickly holding her stomach as she and Petrie rid on Spike's back who was just bearing the smell but like the others couldn't stand it.

"I hate it father. Can you make it stop?" Turio asked Zila with a plead to get rid of the smell

Zila shook his head "I can't son it coming from the broken fruit" Zila said to him trying to keep a stable face but barely.

Lopus heard something just in front of them with some rocks falling from a cliff side landing on the ground "mmm" she mumbled under her breath "Something not right" Lopus whispers even she was coughing a little.

The one swimmer noticed the same thing he then thought of something moving to one of the fruits on the floor he placed himself near it ready to swing his body and knock the fruit flying in that direction.

Chaser came out of his hiding place ready to strike scaring the group as they start to back away "Mea…" Chaser started to say and about to charge at them when the Old Swimmer hit the fruit at him "Catch" the old swimmer shouts as Chaser had the fruit land in his mouth.

Chaser was about to spit it out but then started to crunch on it feeling a wonderful taste in it "What the? This fruit it… fantantic!" Chaser said coming towards to group they moved to the side with the old swimmer as Chaser started to make a meal out of fruit.

"Yuck I can't believe that sharptooth Chaser eating those stinky red fruit." Cera said feeling for stomach turn upside down.

"Better then eating us though" the Old Swimmer smiled looking down at the threehorn.

"Good point" Cera replied "How about we go?" Cera suggested quickly before Chaser changed is mind.

Littlefoot nods once "I agree. I don't trust that sharptooth even he mealing on those gross fruits" Littlefoot said looking up at the adults

"I can't disagree." Zila looked down at the child and they all slowly started to move away heading to the Great Valley.

Chaser looked up watching them leave he ate quite a bit of the fruit on the ground he started to walk to follow them but stops "Should I follow? Should I go to another hunting ground? These leaf eaters got more guts then I seen and not worth trying to make a meal out of them" Chaser mutters as he stood there thinking of a choice to follow or leave to a new grounds.

"I choice to go to a new grounds but I will see those young kids again. I bet my sail on that." Chaser said to himself turning away heading away from the Great Lake heading to a new location disappearing from sight all together.


	14. Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home**

It been a long 3 day travel back to the Great Valley but a better trip without down pour of rain or any attacks from sharpteeths including Chaser the talking sharptooth that gave them a hard time getting to the lake and attacking lake as well was bad enough but being home brought their sprits back up.

Littlefoot smiled as they came into view of the Great Valley "Finally, we home" Littlefoot said with glee looking at the others who was also pleased to be home.

"Yeah and wished the trip to the lake was good as we came home" Cera spoke up looking at Littlefoot just as happy to be home but just as annoyed of the hassle of getting to the Great Lake.

"Me like lake but me more like being home" Petrie said sitting on Littlefoot's head.

"You all better head back to your families" Lopus said to the kids.

"Right" Cera nods "Before Daddy get very annoyed then he is at the moment that I can imagine" Cera dash off to her nest quickly as possibly can.

"Bye bye" Petrie said to the others

"Bye Petrie, Cera" Ducky waved her claw hand seeing them head back to the nests.

"Now for us" the old swimmer said to Littlefoot "I like to see my old childhood friend" he said to Littlefoot.

Littlefoot smiles "Yep, this way" Littlefoot said back then look at Ducky and Spike "By Ducky, Bye Spike and bye to you Turio" Littlefoot said and with that he leads the old swimmer to his nest.

"We better go Turio" Zila said to his son "We will rest at the water edge" Zila then turns to Lopus "See you tomorrow"

"Yes" Lopus nods with a smile and he leaves with Turio "Bye Zila, bye Turio"

"Bye" Turio calls back with a wave and Ducky waves back

"Bye Turio" Ducky called back and they was gone. Ducky then looked up at her mother from on top of Spike.

"Mama do you like him?" Ducky asked Lopus with a innocent look

"As a friend yes. Beyond that I can't" Lopus looked down at Ducky "I am waiting for the day your father forget the disagreement we had and return to our family" Lopus said softly "I don't want him to think I went with someone else it would cause more trouble then good" Ducky listened to what her mother Lopus had said

"I understand, right Spike?" Ducky said and asked Spike. Spike gives a nod with a smile.

"It was bad enough he didn't come with us at the time and worse taking your other sisters and brothers home with the main group of swimmers. I don't approve of some of the things your father does Ducky" Lopus said as they head to Ducky's father to where his nest is.

"I do not know why papa is like that. Oh no no no" Ducky replied looking up at Lopus as Spike walked beside their mother and Ducky still on top of him.

"Nor do I Ducky… Nor do I" Lopus whispers her words speaking to herself to the answer she had from what Ducky had said.

Littlefoot was getting happy to see his grandparents as they approached the nest. The old swimmer that tagged along was going to be very pleased in his own way seeing a old friend that he grow up with during the period of time from children to young adults. "We almost there" Littlefoot said looking up at the swimmer just walking over and behind him.

"I understand young one. But your Great Valley is a magical place it like the Great Lake but not with such a massive lake in the middle" the old swimmer said taking into the view of the Great Valley then he saw two elderly longnecks just in front of them.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!" Littlefoot dashes to them.

"Littlefoot" Grandma said lowering her head nudging him "I am glad your fine. But please stop wondering off with your friends into the lands beyond the Great Valley" she said to him in a kind voice "But I am still glad your alright my Littlefoot"

"Yes Grandma right, we know you with your friends your quite safe but keep disappearing like that isn't helping us in worrying to you" Grandpa said to Littlefoot lowing his head "but your alright and that alls that counts."

Littlefoot smiles "I try to wonder off closer to home next time" Littlefoot replied then remembers the old swimmer just a bit away "Oh Grandpa I met someone in the Great Lake…"

"Great Lake!" both of them looked at him and he looking startled at them speaking like that with surprise

"Littlefoot we never told you this but me and your grandma with a much bigger herd of longnecks while your father was a hatchling we use to live there but moved on like we always did if we knew at that time the Great Valley was that close we'd would be here already and maybe you wouldn't have been hatched… good thing we didn't take that route so long ago or we wouldn't have a grandson we care for and love" Grandpa said warmly to Littlefoot with him returning a smile

"That cool to know! And cool also is your old childhood friend a swimmer his here. Right behind me" Littlefoot turns his neck to the old swimmer.

Grandpa looks and his eyes go wide "Speedo?" Grandpa said with a shocked voice moving towards him.

"Good to see you after all this time Thundertail" Speedo smiled walking up to him both turned around hitting each others tails then turn back around "I still see you remember our little greeting" he said then laughed a little

Grandpa laughed as well then spoke up "I do and your looking well. But I haven't used that name in a long time" Grandpa said with a smile remembering parts of his own childhood.

"Thundertail?" Littlefoot look up at Grandma.

Grandma smiled looking down at him "Yes that is your Grandpa's name Littlefoot. When he was a young adult when I met him I got the idea of the name why he was called it. He could make a thundering sound with his tail hitting the ground or trees" Grandma explained.

"Wow that is sooo cool!" Little said with glee

Grandma nods "Yes it is to you Littlefoot"

"We got a lot to catch up on my friend" Grandpa said to Speedo

He nods with a smile "Yes we do. Yes we do my good old friend" Speedo smiled back.

With the return of the gang to the Great Valley the Great Lake Journey is to a end and Grandpa has met is long lost friend a old swimmer that the ex-herd leader of the Great Lake Swimmers. Turio and his father Zila decides to stay for a name but keeping the relationship of with Ducky's mum to being friends to keep a stable part to the true father of Ducky.

We will hear of the old swimmer's past story and what will happen between Ducky's mum and her father. But that for another story…


End file.
